


Grace for the Dying, Quietus for the Living

by LeoOtherLands



Series: Sympathy for the Dead [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Ko goes seeking Ibiki whenever he needs a place to be. And, somehow, Ibiki is always there.
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Sympathy for the Dead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696153
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Grace for the Dying, Quietus for the Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just something I did for me. No other reason...

The movement of the car lulled me. Along with the heat spreading from the vents, it almost pushed me into sleep, despite myself. Half brooding, half drowsing with my head down, my jaw clenched, and my handcuffed hands down between my knees, I slumped forward over my legs. I was exhausted and sore. I _wanted_ to sleep. Wanted it as much as I wanted to ignore the scenery passing by outside the grated windows and _wanted_ to be awake all at once. The juxtaposition of the situation was not lost on me and I ground my teeth at it. Then just slumped more, letting myself fall to the side, until my cheek pressed to the backrest and I half slipped down into the cushions. They weren’t overly soft, but better than some things.

“What were you thinking, Ko?” The quiet voice from the driver’s seat made me jerk reflectively, sleepily, made me twist in on myself and blurrily snap my eyes to officer Morino on the other side of the metal divider between the front and back of his squad car. I tired to force my lips to form words, but only found them working like the absent, stupid opening and closing of a fish’s mouth. I’d clocked out, dropped off, caught some Zs, all that shit, for half a second or a couple minutes or who knew, and I was muddled and annoyed at a line of spit dripping down a corner of my mouth.

I swiped at it, a thing requiring both hands, since they were currently linked together, then I just glared at the scarred man in the blue uniform. “What’s it to you?”

Ibiki sighed, longsuffering, and flicked his eyes away from the rearview and his blinker on, all at the same time. “You’re intentionally getting yourself in trouble, Ko. You’re better than that.”

“Whatever,” I said, turning away. I was glad it was night outside the car. I didn’t really want to see what was out there, anyway. It was cold, it was winter, and that meant everything was shit. Dirty, shitty, frozen lumps of snow and ice everywhere, seemingly around just to trip you. Fucking salt _on everything_ , clinging to your fingertips when you touched any surface and staining and creeping up the cuffs of your pants in a stiff, hard fan. It all fucking sucked and it was disgusting. I hated winter.

Another sigh interrupted my moody, stirring thoughts. “You’re not going to learn, are you, Ko? Far as I know, you knocked over that gas station for a few dollars just to get caught and spend the night off the street.”

I shrugged my thin shoulders. “Whatever. Drop me off somewhere if you don’t want to take me in, Morino. I don’t care.”

“Look at me, Ko.”

Annoyed still more, I swung around to face the man. He’d stopped at a red light and its illumination was just enough for me to catch my own feral frown thrown back at me from the rearview. That and the whole of me slumping dejectedly on the seat. Hair a scattered mess, barely held up by a sagging tie just above my nape, face dirty and set, once-white coat now an off, bland uncolor, like my hair and eyes, piercings glinting up one ear and sparking on my lip, when I curled it back to growl at him a little. “Why?”

“We’ve been through this before, Ko.”

“And I’m eighteen and can be charged as an adult, I get it.”

“Do you really?” Ibiki asked, pulling forward again. “Sometimes I don’t think you do, Ko.”

“Whatever.” This was a bit testy. “What are you going to do, teach me a lesson, old man?”

“Maybe.”

The word put a ripple of cold up my spine and I sneered at it. “Sure.”

“Don’t keep tempting me, Ko.”

“Do it,” I taunted. “See if I care.”

Another sigh was my only answer and I turned away again, letting myself fall back into dozing.

The mellow lurch of the squad car coming to a stop yanked me out of cloudy, almost dreams for the second time and I gave a little moan at it. Sitting upright and shaking my head to unclog it. Ibiki was already out of the car and opening my door before I could clear my eyes.

“Out, Ko,” he said, reaching in to grab my arm. Ibiki Morino, a man of few words.

I snarled at him. He knew I only liked to be touched on my own terms and insisted on doing it anyways. The sound dropped off my lips when I saw where he’d taken me. Not the police station.

“Surprised?” Ibiki asked in my ear, the sound going down between my legs and doing strange things. Setting off a tingling and a heat. “You dared me to teach you a lesson, and you’ve been hassling me, kid.”

“I’m not your kid,” I hissed, wiggling in his hold.

“No. But you have been causing me trouble, Ko. Come on.”

He tugged me and I had to go, feet stumbling and tangling, as I tripped after him, jeering all the while. “So, the big, bad policeman’s going to treat me like the bad boy I am.”

“Something like that.”

I thrilled at the words. Somewhere deep inside I was glad he’d chosen the house. _His_ house. That part had been running on a repeat of, _the house than, he picked the house_ , in a kind of fanatic whirl since we stepped out of the car. Because there was always a chance Ibiki would choose the other option and get rid of me. Dump me in a cell and leave me with a rap sheet. But as he pulled me up the step to his stoop and fumbled one-handed to open the door, I knew I’d get to be warm tonight and let go tomorrow.

And I’d get to spend the night in his bed.

I was whining with that thought by the time he got the door open and jerked us both inside.

“You so eager for your lesson, Ko? You sound pretty desperate.”

“Fuck you,” I shot back because there was no way I was going to paly easy. We might both enjoy this, but easy wasn’t my style. I didn’t think it was Ibiki’s either, despite his even tone and quiet words.

“I don’t think so,” he murmured. “I’m pretty sure you have that backward.”

I hissed at him again, and he just looked down at me, unmoved, a flicker in his eyes and a little twitch under one of his scars his only tells of feeling. The height difference between us was never more noticeable than at times like this. The top of my head only came to the center of his chest, the man had a good thirty centimeters on my diminutive one fifty-two. Leaving me feeling small.

“Move,” he commanded after a moment, steering me with a hand on my arm.

The squeeze of that hand ripped a growl out of me, and I stomped on his instep. When the scarred man grunted and released me, I dropped like a sack of rocks and tried to scurry away over his floor. Ibiki didn’t let me get far. His fingers wove their way into my hair and pulled me up short and fast.

The immediate pain had me crying out, the sting of tears blinding my eyes. My cuffed hands went to scratch at the large hand holding me but that was useless. Ibiki swatted them aside and shook me, until I stopped fighting and hung there, dazed and whimpering. Then he hauled me up and wrapped an arm up around my chest.

“Don’t make this harder than it’s going to be, Ko.”

The rumble of his words vibrated in his chest and hummed in my dizzy brain. Basically, this was Ibiki asking how rough I wanted this to go. On a normal night, I’d laugh or snarl and maybe bite him, if his hand was close enough. But this night I was tired. Worn out, worn down, and the warmth of his body on mine was loosening muscles and making me want to go limp, and all I did was whine low in my throat again and grind back into him.

“Thought so,” Ibiki murmured. His arm tightened on my chest, making me gasp and taking all the air out of my body, as he lifted me and carried me bodily into his bedroom. I was seeing dark stars dancing around before my eyes when the scarred man threw me down, face first, on his bed, kicking the door closed at the same time.

Sputtering and hissing, I wiggled my way unto my knees, but couldn’t seem to get my hands under me, and so only giving Ibiki a good show of my ass waving in the air. He must have enjoyed it. The next moment his hand came down on it with enough force to dump me back into the bedding, clawing and squirming to pull my head back above the pillows.

Then I was just groaning because Ibiki was kneeling behind me, one of his knees pinning me on the leg, the other wedged up between my thighs, spreading them open.

“You really need to learn to behave yourself, Ko,” he advised, hand landing on my backside again, hard enough to make me jerk and muffle a snarl by snapping my jaws on a pillow. Ibiki made a sound that might have been pleasure and ran his finger up the line of my crack, through my pants. His other hand moved up my back, pushing at my shirt and coat. His skin burned on mine. Hot, not just because my skin was still cold, but because he always set me on fire.

“Fuck you!” It was barely audible around the dry corner of the pillow in my mouth, and Ibiki paid it no mind. He slapped my ass one more time, then roughly turned me over, scrambling to grab my flailing arms with one hand, so he could hold them over my head, while he undid the zipper on my coat, the buttons on my shirt, and the catch on my fly with the other. I just bared my teeth at him and fixed him in my smoldering glare.

“Your act doesn’t fool anyone, Ko,” he stated blandly, once he had me nearly undressed under him. “I can smell your scent and.” His hand dipped down between my legs, finger curling into my slick folds to tease my clit. “I can feel how wet you are.”

My hips bucked against my will, and my snarl turned to moans. As if sick of me and my posturing, the scarred man wasn’t kind to me. He continued to tease me, bringing me close to my edge, alternatively fingering me and working my clit.

I was flushing and writhing and begging by the time he pulled his hand out of my half-opened pants, leaving me so damn close and unfulfilled. Chest heaving, all I could do was curse him up and down, black and blue, until he ground his palm down on my crotch and brought his lips down on mine.

Ibiki never kissed, never strove to put his tongue in my mouth. It was my piercing he liked, that nub of metal he wanted. He sucked at it and rolled in over his tongue, while I growled under him. A show of unwillingness masking annoyance he wasn’t getting on with it.

Thankfully, I didn’t have to wait long. The scarred man had his fill of playing with my accessories, squeezed my joined wrists, in show of the fact I should stay in line, and let them go, so he could use both hands to shuck my pants off. My legs were trembling, and my thighs coated with glistening wet, and Ibiki eyed them before sliding a hand up one, to play outside of where I wanted him.

“For putting up so much of a fuss, I’d say you’re enjoying yourself, Ko.”

“Bastard,” I hissed back. Tired out before any of this had started, and now dizzy from a thumping heart and lack of oxygen, I tried to flutter my cuffed hands at his face, only to get a mild slap to the arms in return.

Before I rightly knew what was happening, he was turning me around, shoving my face into the bedding and laying a hand across my ass so hard it really did leave me crying. Crying and begging him to _stop_ and twisting my face back and forth, even as hot and cold flashes of anticipation rode my spine.

“You need to learn a lesson, Ko, remember?” he prompted, as quiet and cool as ever, as if he weren’t enjoying this as much as me.

It didn’t matter. The scarred man’s hands went to different places. One, up my thighs to my front, to gather my own slick on his fingers. The other, to pull me apart and start prodding at my anis. I gasped and whimpered, then merely groaned when he spread my own leaking fluids over my entrance and used them as lube to sink into me. My legs had been shaking, the moment he penetrated me, they nearly gave in. Ibiki had to support me, even as he stretched me. One finger, two, three. He really was bigger than me and tearing was a concern… Just as much as reducing me to a squirming, panting mess was, it seemed.

My pleas had turned intelligible and my struggles useless by the time Ibiki seemed satisfied and drew my limp form up into his lap. There was a moment of suspension in his arms, then I was unceremoniously dropped down onto his cock, I didn’t even remember him freeing. I screamed as I sank down, carried by my own weight and gravity, until he was buried in me with his fully clothed chest against my clothed back and his arms around my midriff.

“Now we learn,” he said into my ear, one hand going up my bared chest, over my twin surgical scars, to roll and wring my hardened nipples, the other back down between my thighs, I spread for him, to resume fingering my hole and teasing my over-sensitive clit.

Caught between the treble sensations of him fucking me up the ass, playing with me from the front, and messing with my nipples, it didn’t take me long to lose my head and come with a jolt, a cry, and a thrash. I quite literally blacked out for several seconds, while Ibiki held me and didn’t stop what he was doing, chasing down his own release fervently.

When I came back to myself, he was laying me carefully on the bed, and running a hand over my hip, while I panted, open-mouthed, and looked at him with glazed eyes.

“Hang on, Ko,” the man said, and really, I thought, grumpily, where was I going to go? I was handcuffed in his bed and too blissed out to _do_ anything. Damn, annoying man.

But fucking decent man too, I reviewed with aggravation, when he fetched the keys to his cuffs, let me out of the bitch ass things, rubbed a little feeling back into my arms, and kindly finished stripping me, so he could clean me up with a cool, wet cloth. I was muttering sarcastic and angry-drowsy things with my eyes closed when he sighed, yet again, and brushed some of my now completely loose hair out of my face.

“You can’t keep doing this, Ko,” he murmured soft. “You can’t keep getting in trouble in the hopes I’ll find you and haul your backside back here to play with.”

I opened watering eyes to look at him through a glaze of salty tears. “I haven’t got anything else to do.”

His hand curled around my head and before I knew it, his forehead was pressed to mine. “Maybe it’s time we change that.”

“What are you going to do?” I asked, voice strained. “Keep me here? That’d look real good.”

“Couldn’t be any worse than this,” he returned. “Don’t leave tomorrow, Ko. We’ll figure it out from there.”

And that was the end of it. No discussion, no chance to disagree. Just that and Ibiki settling by me, drawing me against that chest where I always felt safe, and sighing into my hair. I tentatively brought a hand up to where his were joined over my breastbone and let it lie there.

Had he just asked me to move in with him? I supposed he had. And that… was what it was. There was no guarantee it would work, no knowing what tomorrow would bring, no way to anticipate Ibiki’s reaction to all my problems he’d just invited in. But, for the moment, for this night, there was only the thump of his heart against my spine and this small infinity of grace. This quietus.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
